carmen_sandiego_and_sly_cooper_twinversefandomcom-20200214-history
"Tennessee Kid" Cooper
"Tennessee Kid" Cooper (“テネシー・キッド”・クーパー, "Teneshī Kiddo" Kūpā), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Sly Cooper'' series. He was an anthropomorphic male raccoon thief who was Sly Cooper's North American ancestor from the late-nineteenth century United States. He left his revolvers and his hat in the Cooper Vault alongside his wealth and legacy. Tennessee guarded his loot by testing the intruder with his signature move which consisted of rail sliding a figure-eight railroad track powered by inertia. "Tennessee Kid" Cooper is the second ancestor the Cooper Gang encountered . "Uh-huh, that's right, the Kid is back in business!" :—"Tennessee Kid" Cooper, while taking back his gun in Sheriff Toothpick's Mine. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sam Riegel (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Tennessee is a brown raccoon with brown eyes. He wears a brown bowler hat, a black domino mask, and an orange long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest over top. Around his neck is a yellow bandana, and on his hands are brown gloves. He wears a leather holster around his waist, and leather boots with gold trim and spurs on his feet. His cane is in the typical shape, and is held the same way, but can be turned around and used as a revolver rifle. * Hair Color: Brown * Fur Color: Brown and Dark Brown * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Now son, you should know that I don't take folks kindly funnin' my family name!" :—"Tennessee Kid" Cooper, when he believed that Sly is mocking the Cooper Clan. Tennessee has an enthusiastic and confident personality and acts as comic relief at various points. Despite joking most of the time, he takes his family legacy very seriously, going as far as to threaten Sly out of suspicion of him mocking the Cooper Clan. However, he later told Sly that he knew he was a Cooper from the start and suggested he was merely testing him to confirm it which goes along with his demand to escape the jail. When meeting his other relatives, he was surprised and somewhat amazed to see more members of his family. Carmelita finds Tennessee as a "handsome and charming gentleman" for his heroic behavior towards women. This was an account of Tennessee saving Carmelita's life. Relationships Friends/Allies * Cooper Gang ** Murray Hippo ** Bentley Turtle ** The Guru ** Dimitri Lousteau ** Panda King Family * Cooper Clan (ancestors and ) ** Sly Cooper Neutral * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * Penelope Rivals Enemies * Clockwerk * Cyrille Le Paradox * Toothpick Powers and Abilities Tennessee initially carried dual six-shooter revolvers. By the time the Cooper Gang finds him in Thieves in Time, Tennessee started carrying a six-shot revolver rifle with a hooked handle as his Cooper cane, with which he demonstrates spectacular gun-slinging skills, which are his unique ability among the Coopers. He named the cane "Ol' Blue". Tennessee can also use his gun for pickpocketing and hand-to-hand combat, when held by the barrel. * Rail Walk/Slide: A move perfected by Tennessee as a method of escape during his stage coach and steam engine heists. It is traditionally done by jumping near a rail and pressing the "Circle" button to land on the rail. During missions in Thieves in Time, Tennessee can uniquely jump from rail to rail by leaning towards the adjacent rail and jumping, without needing to use the "Circle" button to land on it. * Shooting: As aforementioned, Tennessee's cane doubles as a revolver. In order to use the revolver in gameplay, hold the "L1" button to aim the revolver. A targeting reticle will appear on the screen. Press the "R1" button to shoot. If you move the camera into an object or enemy of interest, the reticle will appear on the object, and any shot afterwards will hit the target. * Crackshot Technique: This is Tennessee's special trademark move. With his revolver, Tennessee can target up to six objects and/or enemies and fire at them all with pinpoint accuracy and blinding speed. This is a One-Hit Kill for any guard. It is performed by holding the "R2" button, moving the camera to locate targets of interest, and either releasing the "R2" button or waiting for the Cooper Focus to run out to execute the move. * Cane Swat Combo: Without aiming, Tennessee can press the "Square" then the "Triangle" button to shoot a big bullet that homes in on nearby enemies in front of him. * Mega Charge Attack: Tennessee can aim his revolver downwards then release a barrage of bullets around him to shoot any enemies around him. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Sly Cooper'' Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus :Main article: Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Tennessee's section of the Thievius Raccoonus was taken by Fiendish Five member Muggshot, only to not be put to use at all except for "looking at the pictures." After defeating Muggshot, Sly learned of his ancestor's history in the Old West as an outlaw who stole from rich landowners by carrying out old style train robberies, and by using his invented technique of walking the rails to escape capture. Time travel :Main article: Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Go West Young Raccoon After rescuing Rioichi Cooper, Sly and the gang travel to the year 1884 AD to the Wild West in order to help his gun slinging ancestor, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper. At the time, Tennessee had been jailed for his crimes by the ever-egotistical and self-centered Sheriff Toothpick. In his quest to restore the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly gets himself arrested and thrown in as a cellmate to Tennessee. Sly introduced himself but Tennessee did not trust Sly at first, believing him to be someone "funnin' his family name". With Bentley's help, Sly breaks out of prison with Tennessee, proving to him that he was indeed a Cooper which Tennessee stated he already knew and just wanted to test. When they return to the hideout, Tennessee reveals that he had been planning to pull off a massive bank heist (one that would make him the most famous outlaw of the Old West), but was arrested by Toothpick before he had even committed the crime. While Toothpick robbed the bank, Tennessee was unlawfully tried, even though he was already in jail at the time of the robbery. Later, Tennessee retrieved his gun from one of Toothpick's mines (which Toothpick deemed "unsafe"). Soon, Tennessee spotted a fox being dragged around by Toothpick whom Bentley identified as Inspector Carmelita Fox. Telling Tennessee that it was important that she lived and since he was the fastest in the gang and closest to the action, he must rescue Carmelita. After rescuing the Inspector, the gang arrived as well as Toothpick and his men, who arrested and took them to jail. Forced to team up, Carmelita and Tennessee broke Sly and the gang out, with Carmelita joining them as it was the only way to get back to Paris. In their plan to get back at Toothpick, Tennessee was required to take the gold from Toothpick's personal train. As he does his task, he happily exclaims that this would be his greatest heist. Tennessee attempted to confront Toothpick, but several rats appeared and took his gun, which was then sent to Cyrille Le Paradox. After Sly defeated Toothpick, the small armadillo was sent flying to Tennessee, who happily took him as his prisoner. Unfortunately, the Cooper Van's brakes were malfunctioning, forcing the gang to drop the gold and travel through time once more, much to Tennessee's confusion as he took the dropped gold. Déjà Vu All Over Again! "Just what I was hoping for Bentley! I've been itching to get up on the action!" :—"Tennessee Kid" Cooper, to Bentley. Later, Bentley and Murray brought Tennessee and the other ancestors to the present world to retrieve their canes back from Le Paradox. After Galleth retrieved Tennessee's cane, Tennessee used it to free Sly and Carmelita from their bonds before returning to his time period. Tennessee recovered his gold and his place in history as the greatest outlaw of the Wild West. His legend grew even bigger when he began stealing from crooked law men exclusively. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves See also Etymology External links * "Tennessee Kid" Cooper Sly Cooper Wiki Notes & Trivia * Tennessee Kid's name is similar to the two (unrelated) western outlaws "The Sundance Kid" and "Billy the Kid." * The state animal of Tennessee is the raccoon. * Tennessee's signature color is orange, however his attack auras are bright yellow. * "Tennessee Kid" Cooper's picture in the Cooper Vault showed he has a bounty of $5,000, meaning he committed various crimes in the Wild West. * When first introduced into the series, "Tennessee Kid" wore a long-sleeved shirt under his vest. In later appearances, the shirt was removed. However, in Thieves in Time, the shirt returns to his design. * In Thieves in Time, he is the first ancestor that Inspector Carmelita Fox meets. * In Thieves in Time, Tennessee's gun is a rifle with a long barrel, but he holds it upside down by the barrel when not using it, in a similar fashion to the way that Sly holds his cane. When he needs to shoot, he just flips it and holds it by its handle. * Tennessee's greatest feat of thievery was robbing a prestigious bank, which made him infamous in Cooper lore, but due to the interference of Le Paradox and "Sheriff" Toothpick, he was arrested before he could accomplish the job. * In Thieves in Time, there were times throughout his episode where he expressed fear of bugs, as he said things like "I don't know what's worse, the spiders, or the scorpions" and (one time when confronting spiders) "I hate them creepy lil' things." * When Sly broke Tennessee from his cell he said "Why am I the only one with a ball-and-chain here?" Tennessee offered to trade punishments as he was sentenced to be hanged the next day. * Tennessee mentions to Carmelita that he's met a girl who reminds him of her. * The Thievius Raccoonus depicts Tennessee smoking a cigar. However, in Thieves in Time, Tennessee has a toothpick in his mouth during cinematics, though he seems to have a cigarette during gameplay. * His Crackshot mode technique is very similar to the level 2 Dead Eye from Red Dead Redemption, which allows the main character to "paint" over his targets in slow motion. * Tennessee uses the hooked handle of his gun to do the hanging technique. * Tennessee references the change from his revolvers seen in Sly 3 to his cane seen in Thieves in Time when Bentley tells Tennessee not to worry, and that they would get them back, Tennessee replies that it's "just the one," and that he "upgraded." * Tennessee is shown with his gun at the end of the second animated cutscene, despite Toothpick having taken it from him. * He is the only ancestor in Thieves in Time to use the Raccoon Rail Slide. * In the gameplay of Thieves in Time, Tennessee is depicted with brown fur. However, in the cutscenes, his fur appears to be a mid gray color. * The Thievius Raccoonus depicts Tennessee with a bushy mustache. In Thieves in Time, however, he does not have a mustache. * He may be the only Cooper ancestor to have violated his family's code of honor as robbing banks would have involved stealing money from the accounts of innocent people. He changes this behavior after Thieves in Time. * While in prison Tennessee told Sly "I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow things up too," after Sly told him that he has a communications device in his ear that allows him to talk to Bentley. Whether or not he was being sarcastic is unknown; however, given his demeanor, it is possible. Category:Characters